Chaotic Tendancies
by edward18
Summary: After arriving in the sunken spirit library an armour clad teenager decides to set his destruction towards the Avatar, but why? Read and find out.


Damio and the Dark Power Gem belong to me, the rest belongs to Nickolodeon

* * *

The Library's Visitor

Quietly the teenage boy walked along the halls of the Spirit Library peering about interestingly with his cat-like eyes. It had been at least a month since this place had been buried beneath the sands and Damio was eager to find the location of Aang the Airbender hearing much about him lately. Above his eyes lay his thick black hair which stuck out from his head a bit in the middle. The boy wore gold armour on his chest, below his knees, and below his elbows except for his hands with two bug antenna life structures wrapping around his shoulders just above the cat eyes painted on his chestplate.

"Let's see here," he hissed as he walked, "If I want to find Aang then I would need to find the area of the library which has the globe in it, but having no knowledge of where that may be I must seek out the spirit that protects this place. Man I really don't wish to have to talk to the egotistical being but ah well, I need to." Suddenly he saw a fox out of the corner of his eye which instantly retreated either from fear or to inform its master. "That's right," Damio said laughing a tiny bit, "go inform your master that I have arrived why don't you?"

"Because," a man said from behind him, "he already knows that you are here. Now then please leave." Spinning around on one foot Damio looked at Professor Zei garbed in fine linnens. "I am the great spirit Wan Shi Tong's faithful servant and the only human he trusts. Now as I said before you must leave, this is a forbidden and sacred place." "And how might I leave?" the boy asked raising an eyebrow in curiosity and walked towards Zei a bit. "The way you came in," he answered sternly crossing his arms, "You shall not defile this place any more than it has been."

Wham! Zei was thrown against the wall with a gentle push from Damio and he walked on saying, "Stay out of my way, I have great business with your master." Noticably the teen's gold armoured shoes tapped on the floor as he continued down the hall and into the main lobby of the library. "Wan Shi Tong! I summon you, come forth so that I may question you!" Damio shouted. As soon as he finished the great long necked owl crashed down onto the floor and looked at him angrily. "How dare you awaken me," Tong echoed with his low voice, "did my servant not find you? No one is allowed in here except him." "We met and I ignored him," Damio replied looking at the owl's eyes with his cat ones, "Nice fellow, you have great taste in humans."

"What business do you have here?" Wan Shi Tong asked sternly looking back not noticing the child's eyes. "I wish to obtain information on where Aang the Airbender is, nothing more." Something clicked in the great spirit just then and it let out a deafening roar, "The Airbender?! I shall not have such a being mentioned here again!" Moaning Professor Zei stumbled out into the main room. "Library attendant, why did you not force this man out?" "Because," Zei replied, "He threw me against a wall." "What!?" it exclaimed and turned back to Damio in fury, "How dare you strike the only human that respects me and this library!"

"Will you tell me of the Avatar's location or not?" the boy asked again crossing his arms getting a bit irritated. "Zei, ascort this intruder out!" the owl commanded. "Come now, you can not argue with such a being, it is foolish," the professor told Damio placing a hand on his shoulder pad. Swunk! Wan Shi Tong mearly watched in awe as the boy's hand flattened and slammed straight through the servant's chest and retreated again dropping Zei to the floor twitching as blood sprayed across various books. "Now then, tell me the location!" Damio ordered looking at the spirit again. "You little demon, you have killed the only human I ever entrusted a task with!" "One, he's not dead; look at him twitch. And two, don't think I won't do the same to you bird brain," Damio sighed shrugging his shoulders.

That was the final straw. Roaring once more Wan Shi Tong raised his enormous wings and rose into the air as his fox followers gathered around to watch. Approching fast Damio just stood there looking at the enormous bird until finally its beak touched him and he leapt up slamming his hand into Wan Shi Tong's back like he did to his follower, paralyzing him. The bird tumbled across the ground as it lost balance while Damio landed back on the ground with no more than a thump.

"What on earth?" Tong said getting back to his feet unsteadily, "How did you do that?" "It's simple really," Damio replied raising an eyebrow and grinning, "I'm better than you and look at my eyes." The great spirit gasped in astonishment as he spotted the cat/snake eyes, "What are you?" "Oh just a human with a little something extra, bet I can beat you though bird brain." Offended once more verbally the owl flew insanely at him only to receive the same response yet again.

"Unless you want another beating you'll tell me where the Avatar is," the kid warned sighing in boredom and rolling his eyes. Spinning around Tong slammed his foot into Damio's chest sending him flying through the air and a wall as well. "If you are still alive you must realize the mistake you have made human!" the spirit's voice roared. "As I said before, I am not a human anymore! I haven't been for quite some time!" Damio shouted back coughing up some rocks as he got back to his feet with a grin, "And I'm surprised you don't realize the mistake you've made!"

Tong pondered how such a small being could have this much power while Damio walked back towards him ready to continue the battle as his face became serious. "Hey bird brain!" he yelled catching the great being's glare once more as he stood there, "just tell me where that stupid Avatar is why don't you?" WHAM!!! Wan Shi Tong had his foot ontop of Damio this time and began pressing him into the floor as hard as he could. Just as he thought he finally had the humanoid defeated Damio began lifting the foot back up with his bare hands, er, gloved ones I guess.

"Why won't you die?!" Wan Shi Tong asked unbelievably after being flipped completely over. "Who ever said I could die?" Damio snickered leaping onto the spirit's exposed chest, "but if you want to see why then here!" Damio jumped high into the air and the left part of his chest began to glow until cracks appeared and something pressed a bit out of it. Meanwhile his hair swept back into long dreadlocks while the part sticking out in the middle of his head became a long black horn. The eyes on his chest plate moved up into his face just below his normal cat eyes and his mouth became a jagged sharp toothed formation as the antenni shoulder pads unfolded into spikes in back of him and his face took on the color of his armour. His hands and feet also changed became three fingered claws each as his armour fused to his body making firelike designs where the gold became black. Final his eyes became pitch black with red pupils and he fell to the ground, the octagon gem on the left of his chest glowing red.

Wan Shi Tong could only stare in amazement and horror as the transformation took place before his eyes. After dropping back to the ground Damio, now in monster form, picked up the spirit and slammed him against a wall roaring. "I see," Wan Shi Tong said looking at the gem, "you're heart's been replaced by a Dark Power Gem, that's why you have such power…" Roaring again Damio threw the spirit to the ground and slammed his foot on Wan Shi Tong's neck suffocating him a bit. "Stop this nonsense! You did not obtain this power naturally and dare to come against an actual spirit?!" Angrily Damio stepped off the owl and became his normal human form again dropping to the ground. "Listen here," he said, "I didn't chose to become this birdy, but now that my heart's the way it is I sorta don't like humans that much anymore. Now then, tell me the Avatar's location!"

After thinking for a second Wan Shi Tong responded, Damio clutching his neck, "Will it be to cause destruction?" "Of course!" Damio yelled with his cat eyes piercing the owl's. "Then I am sorry but I shall not reveal that information to you," Wan Shi Tong said. After flattening his hand out Damio slammed it right through the bird's forehead and ripped it right back out dropping the great spirit to the ground as it twitched in pain. "Fine," he said grinning, "Just means I'll have to hurt a lot more things to get the answer hehe!I have quite a list of people to get rid of anyhow: Motoko, Naru, Luffy, Chase Young, and many many more!" quietly he walked off as Professor Zei crawled over to his mentor. "Great spirit…" he moaned and fainted next to Wan Shi Tong.

* * *

Well hope that was an okay beginning, just showing what happened to Zei after the library sunk. Now why does this guy want to kill the Avatar do you think? Well whatever the reason he's gonna have a tough time probably (If I decide to make another chapter, this is just an expirimental story as I've never made an Avatar one before.) Well tell what you think and I'll decide if I should continue. 


End file.
